1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the electric technology field, and more particularly to a mobile terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
With the progress of science and technology, the mobile terminal gradually tends to intelligence and is applied widely. A user gradually increases the requirements for the performance of the mobile terminal. A large screen, a lightweight, a high-definition have become an inevitable trend in the development of the mobile terminal. With the increase of the display panel of the mobile terminal in the market, increasing the screen occupation ratio and narrowing the frame even to be frameless have become a common target of major manufacturers.
In the conventional art, a usually method to increase the screen occupation ratio is to cancel retaining walls around the backlight in the display module, and only keep the plastic frame and the backplane. In order to place the display module in a case, firstly, assembling the display module, the plastic frame and the backplane together; then, the assembled display module and the case are installed together. The above method increases a thickness formed by the plastic frame and the backplane for the display module such that an entire thickness assembled by the above parts is thicker, and the space that can be reduced is limited, and a process complexity is increased. Besides, in the operation process, the risk of breaking the display module is larger so that the narrow frame technology or the frameless technology cannot be greatly improved.